


Go Fuck Yourself

by Unknown_Soldier



Category: Bully (Video Games), Bully Scholarship Edition
Genre: Bully will never die, F/M, Fights, High School, High School Fights, I will try to update, Kinda, More tags later, More to come Hopefully, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, drugs maybe idk, everyone just keeps fighting each other, fuck yeah high school and turf wars, high school romance, i tried okay, slow everything tbh, so like a lot of violence, some violence, where is my Bully 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Soldier/pseuds/Unknown_Soldier
Summary: Jimmy Hopkins is the new student at Bull Worth Academy who gets entangled in all the students lives at the school. Fighting his way through out high school seems like his only option with no one at his side. He soon meets Kara Nuka, a student who already has a past at Bull Worth as a Greaser turned Nerd. Where most don't switch clicks she has her own problems to overcome at the 'Fight Club' of High Schools. Can the two overcome their own differences and work together?





	1. Communist Kara

The bell has just rung, and all at once students rushed into the decaying cafeteria walls. One by one each student took a seat by their designated click, and if you weren’t a part of that specific group, then its best just to sit outside than sit by them. A lone female descended the steps into the cafeteria and placed her bag on the table to the far left in the room, the nerd table. She sighed heavily looking at the boys at the table playing chess, two players and the other cheering frantically for the winner. She pushed her thick black glasses up the bridge of her nose and started to grab her work.

As she opened her book she peered towards the doors to the cafeteria to see none other than Gary Smith and the new kid. She rolled her eyes at the psychopath, the man was a bully hyped up on medication and who has an unusual fascination with Nazi’s. His eyes surveyed the once stainless wood floors, along with the defaced portraits of old men who, at one point in time, where important. But now they sit in a mess hall with pizza grease stains and a crooked frame.

“Ah! Feeding time at the zoo, okay here’s the deal.” Gary-the-psychopath spoke up. His head nodded towards the nerds who never pay any mind to him. “Over there we got the nerds, of course they’re complete social outcasts.” He finished turning towards his new “best friend” Jimmy.

“They look pretty harmless.” Jimmy stated pointing towards the fat nerd waddling around.

Gary swayed his head to the side in somewhat distaste to what Jimmy had said, “They’re actually sneaky bastards. Their turf is the library.” He finished with an eye roll at the stereo typical “nerds hang out at the library”.

Gary continued with his speech about each group and their own flaws without stating which he associates with. The female watched as Beatrice walked the down the steps and take a seat at the lunch table.

“Hey Kara!” She exclaimed with a mouth full of metal, she then lowered her voice to a whisper, “did you see the new kid? He looks kind of cute but yet slightly juvenile delinquent.” She gently placed her books on the table and grabbed some fruit from the basket at the end of the table.

“uh yeah, you mean pill poppers new toy? Yeah I’ve seen him, if he’s smart then he would get away from Gary and learn to stay away.” Kara looked up from her book and proceeded to grab some pens and paper.

“Well the young man does not give the impression that he’s book smart, maybe street smart but definitely not book smart.” She continues to stare as they make their way around the room towards the table they sat at.

Kara rolled her eyes as the two stalked towards their table, Gary walked with swagger as he placed his foot on the empty seat next to her and placed his elbow on his knee, slowly leaning over to her. Beatrice smiled and waved with a happy, “Salutations my friend!” Gary scuffed before turning to her and knitting his eye brows together with a rude, “Shut it train tracks, I’m here for Communist Kara.” He turned towards her again only to see her still in her book.

“Gary, for the last time its Kara with a K, not a C, so communist doesn’t really work. For example, Gary starts with a G so…” She turned and tapped her head with the pen looking as if she was in deep thought before continuing, “You could be Greasy Gary! Or even Goddamned Gary, maybe Glittery Gary? No, how about Gagging Gary?” She continued watching his face turn red, she finally turned to him completely with a smile on her face and she snapped her fingers, “I got it! You could be Gay Gary!”

With that the table of nerds erupted with a laugh. Looking around she even saw the new kid laughing, with all fun and joy going on, suddenly one of the two fishtailed braids she wore where harshly pulled up. Forcing her to stand up as Gary kept tugging her up until she reached his height. He laughed manically as Kara gasped with each tug.

“Oh? Does this turn you on? Dominance? Being held without your consent?” He looked at his hand that held the dark ebony hair with a fist. He turned around and looked at Jimmy with a face of content, “See Jimmy Boy, this is how you let everyone know who’s in charge.” And without warning dropped her to the ground, her body pooled onto the wooden floors with no help from anyone.

Gary’s laugh echoed throughout the room, bumping past Jimmy with a harsh hit into his shoulder. “Let’s go Jimmy.” He called out as if he was calling for a pet. Jimmy looked down at the girl, watching her recollect herself and smooth out her skirt. They made eye contact, and neither one of them dared to make any facial expression. With that Jimmy turned around and followed Gary out. “Can you believe that nerd was once with the greasers? What a joke.” Gary shook his head as he headed for class.

As if nothing has ever happened, Kara went on with her day going to her designated classes for the day until the last bell rang and everyone ran out of class to do whatever they do with the rest of their days. The jocks had practice, the preps counted their money, and the bullies, well they bullied. 

She walked out of the main building, standing in front of the steps that descended to the hells of the afternoon. She must have stood there for what have seemed like an eternity because one second she was standing and next thing she knew she was being thrown down the flight of stairs with one sweep. Her arms opened, letting her books go with regret as her knees pounded the ground. Her body rolled over itself down the stairs scraping every inch of her that was exposed, leaving her body twitching at the bottom.

Her books were floating through the air, the papers flying out the already damaged book and the cover landing face down with a thud and a flutter of papers. She forced herself to get up from the concrete stairs to face the attacker only to be screamed at, “Russel SMASHHHHH!” He pounded his chest like the buffoon he is.

“Ah, yes, none other than the dim-witted Russel would throw me down a flight of concrete stairs with absolutely no consequence.” She rubbed her head feeling it start to throb and her vision blur. She reached up to adjust her glasses only to find that they weren’t there. She signed heavy as she watched Russel sprint off screaming, probably to find his next victim in the Fight Club that was known as Bull Worth Academy.

Kara bent down to gather all her things, one by one she gathered her papers and placed her glasses on her head, “What was that all about?” She heard and answered without turning around. “The one and only Russel, the walking around tank hoping to take out another by stander.” She finally turned around with all items gathered in her hand to see the new kid, Jimmy.

“Looks like you’re everyone’s target today huh?” He asked inspecting the papers he picked up from the ground with a question. “Why do you have someone else work? Don’t nerds do their own homework.” He probed with a raised eyebrow before having the paper snatched out of his hands.

“Mind your own business new kid. Don’t you have a psychopath to watch over or something. Or vise versa.” She adjusted her glasses with a glare. They both glared at each other until Jimmy broke eye contact and started to walk away, “Yeah whatever everyone in this school is just a phony anyways.” He shoved his hands in his pocket and headed towards the boys dorms while she headed the opposite towards the girls.


	2. Bullies will Bully

Kara eventually made it to her room inside the large and extremely clean girls dorm. She was one of the few lucky students to have a room all to themselves. Either that or her parents paid for her personal comfort, which she was entirely grateful for. Her room had a large queen size bed that sat in the corner along with her nightstand, the room painted a basic yellow with carpeted floors. A desk sat across the bed, piled high with books and papers and above a calendar that had set dates for test and other personal due dates.

She slammed her door shut and latched the two locks she personally installed. Slamming her books on the table, she opened a small drawer and grabbed a couple of Advil’s to swallow them dry. Her mind raced with the events that have happened today, the new kid, the psychopath, the tank, all out to either mess with her head or, well, damage it. Looking back down at her work she sighed knowing she needed to make a delivery today to another buffoon, fingers crossed for no head damage.

She looked into the mirror and scuffed at her appearance. No matter how much work you put into school uniform they always look dull. She turned to look at her back into the mirror only to find blood blemish her pure white shirt. She chuckled and muttered underneath her breath a “Heh, fuck me right?” and stripped off the her whole uniform and threw it aside. She stalked over to her bed and threw herself over it, letting her blankets consume her with ease. Her eyes glanced over to the clock which read 2:24 pm. She smiled to herself and set an alarm for 7:00 pm for the delivery and let her tiredness consume her without worry.  
A loud ringing woke her up with a groan. The once pounding in her head became a massive headache with no remorse. Her legs unwillingly stepped out of warm bed that seemed to call out her name as she reached for her closet. 

Pulling out her more bolder outfits she keeps specifically for deliveries. Or for her own sick pleasure, but convinces herself it’s the other. She rolled large black diamond shaped fishnets over her pale legs until they reached up to her midriff. She threw a see-through shirt over her black lacy bra and black high waisted shorts. Her once perfectly fish braided hair was forced to be let down to its natural state. To put icing on the cake she topped her already provocative outfit with a backwards hat that featured an alien head. With her outfit complete she grabbed her skate board and strapped it to her back.  
Making sure her door was locked and secured, she grabbed the paperwork and paced over to the window. Her hands quickly unhinged the locks and opened it with ease. She breathed in the cool air of the night as she looked down. Three stories would most likely kill her or if she was lucky seriously injure her, but good thing Bull Worth didn’t have anyone to trim the vines that crawled up the already-damaged brick walls.  
She snuck out the window holding on to the vines for dear life and slammed her window shut.

Inch by inch she snaked down the vines. Her hands green by the time she landed safely on the ground. She looked up at the sky and watched as the orange and pinks faded into nothingness but darkness. Clouds filled the sky as she hit wheels on the ground, hustling around the corner of the female dorms. She looked around and as expected, the streets of Bull Worth Academy was dead, only a few stragglers wandered quickly back into their dorms before being caught by the ‘authorities’. She scuffed at the idea of calling the prefects a “figure of authority” but whatever helps them sleep at night she thought and rolled away into the large parking lot.

She rolled into the parking lot to see none other than the bullies picking on their next victim. She turned her head with no concerned, she already had her beatings today no reason to cause another. She looked back at the kid being picked on. The untucked white shirt and buzz haircut seemed familiar; her eyes widen and she groaned loudly. “God damn it new kid.” She muttered to herself before turning around and rolling over to the 3 against one situation.

She rolled right in between the rowdy teenagers and kicked up her skateboard and tucked it underneath her arm and rolled her eyes at the bullies. “Wow would you look at this, the bullies-“ She pointed at the bluntly tall teens with acne scattered across their faces, “Are bullying the new kid-“ She pointed back behind her to another raging teen, “you’re truly living up to your name Bravo.” She clapped obnoxity with a fake smile.

“Move it before we give you another beating huh Kara? You just don’t know when to stop, we can call up Russel any time, Hun.” One stepped up and pointed a finger at her face before shoving it onto her glasses, pressing them against her forehead rather painfully. “Yeah nothing says a good fight like a 6 foot man lobbing a 5’2 girl down concrete stairs.” She mumbled rolling her eyes. Her perfect straight posture was soon ruined by a harsh pull back. “Hey stay out of this, its my fight not yours.” Jimmy voiced stepping in front of her like she was the one in danger. 

She scrunched her face in confusion before stepping to the side, she placed her hand on her head and stared at the kid with disbelief, “Are you stupid? If you had any brain at all and calculated the numbers you have a one in three chances of winning this fight, fuck the odds aren’t even with you at this point.” She proclaimed knowing that no one was listening. 

“Hey fuck off Kara go run off to Johnny, maybe he can shut that mouth up.” One shouted, which she recognized to be Trent. Each word that came out of his mouth also came with some spit that she had to dodge. His blond hair was sticking to his greasy hair, which only irritated his acne just a bit more.

“They can probably already hear us pizza face. At this point I guess I’m here for the show.” She sighed setting her skate board down. She reached into her pocket and retrieved a pack of cigarettes and placed one between her lips. She planted her foot on the board and rolled it back and forth with ease, patiently waiting. “Now you and Johnny share the same cigarettes? Oh my god this shit just gets better and better!” Trent shrieked, raising his fingers to his eye to pretend to whip away fake tears.

Jimmy stood their irritated enough, and now this girl has to ruin his fight? His anger was to the point that all he wanted to do was knock someone out, and in between the laughing of Trent and the girl smoking a cig, he cocked his arm back and threw a punch loaded with anger at Trent’s jaw. The force of the punch knocked Trent to the ground in pain, rolling over the asphalt of the schools parking lot.

“Pow, right in the kisser.” Kara expressed while sucking on the un-lit cigarette. Seeing more shadows surround them. The night sky has turned completely black excluding the few stars that came out to shine, the parking lot was being lit underneath a yellow light of the old street light that flickers as if they were to give out at any moment. Jimmy turned his attention to the others who were caught in the confusion. Both Bullies took a step forward and Jimmy set his defensive stance, ready to pounce any minute, but before anything could take place Jimmy watched 3 men strolled up behind them with bats in their hands.

Their leather jackets shined in the artificial light as he watched them kick the boys in the back of the knee watching them collapse to the ground. Only to roll over to be smashed in the teeth with half broken baseball bats. He was sure the bat already had blood on them from a previous fight.

His eyes watched each swing, more powerful than before, keep striking the now helpless bullies. Teeth had scattered the ground as their hands came up in defense to try and shield themselves in anyway possible. If Jimmy would have known any better he would have seen a beautiful kind of art, but he wasn’t a psychopath like Gary. He crossed his arm across his chest and scuffed, he felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched away staring at the dark-haired girl who has rolled over to him.

“People here only get what they deserve.” She muttered with a dry cigarette letting her hand drop from Jimmy. She didn’t know what to do to fill the silence between them. The only sound being of bats hitting the bullies and the cries that they let out. She looked into his amber eyes to only find fire. The fire that raged inside of him was pouring out. “I can handle my own fucking fights here. I don’t need you trying to baby me.” Jimmy turned to her with anger as he squared his own shoulders.

“Wow, shame on me for trying to help the new kid, right? Fuck me right?” She answered irritably pointing at herself. She pushed her hair out of her face to stare him down as much as a petit woman like her can.  
He scuffed once again and grabbed the cigarette she had between her lips, and ripping it in half. Throwing it back at her face and pushing her back before she could protest. She stubbled off her board and onto the ground. “What the fuck, Hopkins, control yourself. Or are you looking for another fight?” She threw her hands into the hair and cracked her knuckles. She felt a hand lightly land on her shoulders and the smell of car oil and cologne surrendered the air around her. “Do we have a problem here, Kara?” He questioned as the other boys stood behind him, bats covered in fresh blood as she realized that the bully’s all ran away. 

She looked at Jimmy who cocked his head to the side before shoving his hands in his pocket. “Whatever man, mind your own business.” He turned around and walked away throwing one hand into the air.  
She watched him walk away and she shook her head in disapproval. She has never met such a stubborn person like him in his life, the way he doesn’t want help from anyone, but yet clings to Gary. He wants to be liked but on the other hand he doesn’t care. “That kid gonna’ fuck himself up so soon, I just hope I’m not there to see his own self destruction.” She muttered under her breath and as she watched someone pick her board up. She turned around and saw none other than Johnny pick her board up and throw an arm around her. “Welcome home, kid. How have you been holdin’ up?” He asked walking her back to the auto shop they hung around too often at.

She leaned her head on his chest as they walked as the others walked behind them. As if they were body guards to their own Leader and ex-affiliate. She chuckled looking at her hands “Constantly looking for my next cigarette, that’s how.” They led her through the metal gates and she saw more familiar faces great her with a sad smile.

She felt a deep rumble from his chest and a quiet laughter escaped his lips. “I guess I gotcha’ hooked, didn’t I?” He asked rhetorically leaning down and kissing her forehead. She savored the pure moment they shared and closed her eyes. She opened them slowly, a woefully look had cursed her face before she replied.

“Yeah, something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello some things i would like to say is, yes i do understand that Jimmy Hopkins is bi sexual, I'm hoping to work that in between one of the chapters! Its something special about Jimmy so I'm going to keep it in! I'm not sure if Gary is bi sexual or gay? If anyone knows let me know!
> 
> I hope i did not offend anyone with the 'Gay Gary' bit i put in this. High School students tend to be ruthless with each other. My goal with this story is to work as much high school life as i can. I know my high school had a lot of fights, like i mean a l o t. So I really hope i can do some justice to this! First time writer, hope you enjoy!


End file.
